WinkBlinkel
'''WinkBlinkel '''is a conscript of The Commission Personality The pacifist of the Reichstag, Wink tries, almost hopelessly, to keep his warmongering allies under control. Prefers intellectual debate and peaceful resolutions to outright conflict or aggression. Despite this, if you callously insult his ideals, morals, or friends, he will likely retort with a swift and severe backlash. Rants of such nature can last into the multitudes of hours. While Wink is never afraid to assert his own position, he takes care to avoid pointless anger and resentment. He also may or may not have a hat fetish. History Wink was born in California in 1903. He was raised in the city of Los Angeles with his family, who had recently escaped from China. His father worked as a milk salesman, while his mother worked in a Chinese food stand. He once dreamt of becoming an electrician to give his family electricity, since his family always wanted to watch television. His life was fairly simple. Until one day, in 1917, his father was conscripted into the Great War to fight for the United States. He was left in charge to take care of his family, who was starving for two months since his father lost his job as a milk salesman. In order to feed his family, he worked as an ostrich salesman. After being swindled by several customers, he got himself involved in the mafia, and became an errand boy to them. When his father had returned from the war in 1918, he joined the police force. He found out his son, Wink, became a member of the mafia- and went to arrest him. After an epic reunion between the two, they started shooting at each other. Wink attempted to escape through the nearby docks, but he fell into the water- never seen again. He regained consciousness in 1919, where he lost most of his memory. He shortly joined the police force and became a detective. He once again reunited with his father, whom had attempted to kill Wink once more. His father was put into custody, and Wink was promoted. He later became the highest-ranking detective in Los Angeles. By 1920, he was involved in the investigation of Case: Beta where a secret order lead by the infamous and rumoured-to-be-immortal MellowMadman. He investigated, which had a lot of crime, sex, and all things typically found in a crime during the 1920s. In the middle of said investigation, he had gotten himself involved with a smaller case which interested him. Several smuggled crates were shipped from Hong Kong. He stormed the hideout and discovered these smuggled crates. That's when he discovered his hat. He placed it on, believing it was a normal hat. The hat slowly stole away his sanity, and Wink fell into the darkness. Wink became lewd, and started reading old pornographic magazines which were famous in the 1920s. After slowly regaining his humanity, he continued his investigation. After being betrayed by his colleagues, he was taken hostage by Mellow in his underground distillery. Developing the Stockholm Syndrome, he started to enjoy his time with Mellow. In 1922, after the fall of the Char Dynasty, he became a member of The Reichstag under Aniki. He was still rather afraid of her. Gallery 167.jpg|Wink getting drunk 136.png|Wink on a horse 168.jpg|Wink taking it hard. Trivia